westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation House Rules
Revised Armor Table will be used instead of the standard GURPS armor table. Modifiers from Dungeon Fantasy are applied normally. Giant Spider Silk can only be applied to DR 1* cloth armor. Only a single layer of Giant Spider Silk or Mithril can be worn without a DX penalty. Mithril is a new armor modifier only available for mail and double mail. It can be combined with Elven, Fine, Ornate, and Thieves'. It comes in 4 grades: :Common Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight: +29 CF. :Heavy Mithril provides +1 DR, and can be under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Only one of Giant Spider Silk or Heavy Mithril or Superb Mithril can be worn without a layering penalty, though: +99 CF. :Superb Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight, and can be under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Only one of Giant Spider Silk or Heavy Mithril or Superb Mithril can be worn without a layering penalty, though: +139 CF. :Exquisite Mithril provides +1 DR at 1/2 the usual weight, and can worn under other armor without a DX penalty for layering. Exquisite mithril can be worn with Giant Spider Silk under another suit of armor without a DX penalty! A full suit of exquisite mithril can be traded for a Shire's worth of land: +399 CF. The TL4 steel armor is only available for purchase from Dwarves, who only sell it as Double-Proof or Triple-Proof Dwarven armor and only as a Special Order. Other smiths may have the capability to make high quality steel, but people have to quest for those. Revised Wealth The Wealth and Signature Gear advantages continue to be full of issues despite the changes in DF1 and house rules here. Instead of buying Wealth or Signature Gear, characters may trade CP for cash (1 point for $500). Signature Gear becomes a perk that provides 'plot protection' to a single piece of gear the character owns. The new advantage 'Connections' represents characters who are well connected In Town, while 'Disfavored' is the disadvantage for characters who have a hard time making deals. Connections :5, 10, or 15 points. :Prerequisite: Net positive reaction modifiers In Town :Your character has connections that allow him to readily sell the proceeds from his adventuring exploits. This may represent knowing a good fence, being a member in good standing of the Merchants' Guild, or being a member of the nobility who is exempt from taxes. The basic rate of return for sold items is 40% of their 'book' value. For 5 points, your character gets 60% of book value; for 10 points, 80%, and for 15 points, 100%. :Special Limitations :Completely legal: You have very few contacts with criminals. Treat your level of Connections as 1 lower when haggling with Streetwise. Also, the GM rolls 3d when go to market. On a 16+, one of the 4 most expensive items you intend to sell is stolen! -20%. :Underworld: Most of your connections are through the black market. Treat your level of Connections as 1 lower when haggling with Merchant. Also, the GM rolls 3d when go to market. On a 16+, one of the 4 most expensive items you intend to sell is confiscated! -20%. Disfavored : -5 or -10 points :Your character, for whatever reason, does not make good deals while In Town. Maybe he doesn't understand negotiation, or he may be disliked by all shopkeepers, or possible he insists on paying his taxes in full and refuses to take tax breaks he's entitled to. For whatever reason, stuff he sells is worth less than normal. The basic rate of return for sold items is 40% of their 'book' value. For -5 points, your character gets 20% of book value and for -10 points he gets 0%. Even a character with Disfavored 2 may attempt Reaction rolls and haggling to get a better price. Signature Gear :Perk :You have a distinctive, valuable possession. This gear is as much a part of your personal legend as are your reputation and skills. :If you misplace Signature Gear or sell it unwillingly, or an NPC steals or confiscates it, the GM must give you an opportunity to recover it in the course of the adventure. If it is truly lost forever through no fault of your own, the GM will give you back your points (or replace the item with another of equal value). However, should you sell or give away your Signature Gear of your own free will, or fail to successfully recover it when given the chance, it is gone, along with the points spent on it! :Each point in Signature Gear protects a single piece of combat equipment, such as a weapon or suit of armor. Alternately, any amount of non-combat gear can be protected as long as it is integral to the character concept (ie, books for a Scholar or camping gear for a Scout). :You may provide Signature Gear protection for a single piece of non-magical, non-armor clothing as a 0-point feature. This might be a favored fedora, sash, or jacket, for instance. Expensive Rapier Wit Rapier Wit costs 15 points, not 5. It's still a ridiculously effective advantage. Magic Item Cost Changes Quick and Dirty enchantments cost $3/point and can be done is less than a day. Only enchantments of 100 power points or less can enchanted with Quick and Dirty methods. Slow and Sure enchantments cost $10/point, and take 1 day per 10 energy points of enchantment. Similarly, alchemical amulets are half the price listed in Magic or DF: Adventurers. Area enchantments (like Scryguard) cost $3/point, and take 1 day per 30 energy points of enchantment. People other than Clerics can heal In order to limit the number of required roles, any character with Magery can cast Healing or Animal spells that require Clerical PI 2 or less, as well as Shapeshifting and Shapeshift Other. Druids add Minor Healing to their list of PI2 spells, Major Healing to their list of PI3 spells, and Great Healing to the their list of PI4 spells. Wizards lose access to Food spells with Clerical PI3 or more. New Advantages ;Faerie Fleetness (4 pts/lvl) :Only Elves, Faeries, and Felinoids may take this advantage. Each level gives +1 Ground Move while at Light or No Encumbrance. ;Dwarven Momentum (10 pts) :Only Dwarves and Minotaurs may take this advantage. Your character's Movement is not reduced for Light or Medium Encumbrance. Heavy Encumbrance reduces it to 4/5ths of normal; Extra-Heavy reduces it to 3/5ths of normal. Carrying more than Extra-Heavy reduces Move to 1/4th of normal, minimum 1 hex per round. ;Fast Caster (8 pts/college) :Select a college of magic. For all spells in that college, halve the casting time (round fractions up to the next second, minimum time is still 1 second). This is cumulative with high or low skill, and does not affect Missile spells. ;Defensive Caster (5 pts) :You can Blocking spells while holding a Melee or Missile spell. The fatigue costs for Blocking spells cast while holding other spells is increased by 1. ;Perk - Focused Fast Caster (1 pt) :Select a spell. Halve the casting time (round fractions up to the next second, minimum time is still 1 second). This is cumulative with high or low skill, but not with the Fast Caster advantage. It does not affect Missile spells. Characters with 8 instances of this perk in the same college can trade them in for Fast Caster for that college. ;Perk - Armor Suit Familiarity (1 pt) :This perk allows you to ignore the -1 to DX for layering one particular piece of armor with another. For example, 'Armor Suit Familiarity: Steel Corselet and Mail Hauberk'. You still suffer full encumbrance (and associated penalties) for both pieces, and a separate Perk is required for each piece you want to layer - the above familiarity would not apply if, for instance, you layered plate arms over mail sleeves, or even if you layered two mail hauberks. ;Combat Mentalist (25 points) :You have an innate talent or extensive training that allows you to Concentrate while doing other things. In combat and only in combat, you may take a Concentrate maneuver while taking a physical maneuver. You may not Concentrate twice in the same turn and you cannot Concentrate while stunned. :Note: This is basically Compartmentalized Mind (Emergencies Only). ;Unflustered Mentalist (10 points) :You may take the Concentrate maneuver while being grappled. ;Battle Magic Mastery (10 points) :You reduce the penalty to Rapid Strike to cast and attack with a jet, melee, or missile spell to -3. This reduction is applied to both the the casting roll and the attack roll. ;Heroic Evoker (20 points) :You reduce the penalty to Rapid Strike to cast and attack with a jet, melee, or missile spell to -3. This reduction is applied to both the the casting roll and the attack roll. If you make a Move and Attack with a missile spell, you suffer no penalty for the spell's Bulk. If you Step and Attack or All-Out Attack, you can add the spell's Acc to your roll as though you were a Heroic Archer. :If you have both Heroic Evoker and Battle Magic Mastery, you have only a -1 penalty to cast and attack with a jet, melee, or missile spell. New & Altered Racial Templates ;Halflings :Halflings come in two varieties; there are the chubby, friendly types who make great neighbors, and the inquisitive, slender ones who have no sense of personal property. Leave the halfling template unchanged except for the following: :-Chubby, friendly halflings have Gluttony (12-) -5 and Charitable (12-) -15 as racial traits. They fit the 'hobbit' archetype :-Inquisitive, slender halflings have Curious (12-) -5 and Kleptomania (12-) -15 as racial traits. They fit the 'kender' archetype. :The two are distinct races and societies who don't generally interbreed. These are 'upbringing' traits rather than 'inbred' ones, and could be bought off with appropriate explanations. New Skills Inspiring Shout :HT/Hard :Defaults: None :Prerequisites: 2 of Bard Song +1, Born War Leader +1, Born War Leader +4, Charisma +1, or Higher Purpose You have the cinematic ability to channel your conviction outward in a mighty shout that inspires an ally. This takes a Concentrate maneuver and costs 1 FP per attempt, successful or not. Choose an ally within your line of sight. Roll your skill, with the normal range penalty if he is not adjacent. If you succeed, you ally gets +1 to attack and damage rolls for Margin of Success seconds, minimum 1. For 2 FP, you may make a Rallying Cry instead. Roll your skill at -3, with the normal range penalties if your ally isn't adjacent. If you succeed, you may treat your roll as a Resistance roll for any Affliction, Stun condition, or spell effect he is currently affected by. This can be used to dispel ongoing effects. This skill only works against a single ally: everyone can hear the shout, but your focus is only on the one ally. However, a successful Inspiring Shout roll gives you +2 to Leadership for everyone in earshot for the next 10 seconds. A successful Rallying Cry gives +4! The talent bonus for Born War Leader applies to this skill. The penalty for Social interaction disadvantages, including Callous, Clueless, Low Empathy, and Shy, also applies. Category:Saga of Westmarch